


The Cucumber of 221B

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, NO! Not that kind of inspired! Perv XD, Yes it is exactly what you think, cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Inspired by Thinkanddoodle’s find this morning>Here’s the story of Sherlock and a cucumber XD





	The Cucumber of 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/gifts).

> Picture and art by [Thinkanddoodle](https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/)  


Mrs. Hudson had an uncanny ability to grow vegetables in her tiny garden at the back of the house. Sherlock would never admit it to anyone, but he actually enjoyed the taste of the fresh tomatoes and cucumbers she grew there. One day he ventured into the garden to “borrow” some produce. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened when he saw what was supposed to be a mini cucumber but was the size of.... John’s equipment. He approached it, took it in his hand and decided even the girth was almost identical. The smile that spread on his face was nothing short of wicked. After making sure that Mrs. Hudson was not back home yet, he absconded with the vegetable to 221B. 

He washed it thoroughly, his face heating at the thought of all the ways he could use his new find. Deciding he should prepare for John’s return from the clinic, he showered, dressed the cucumber in a condom and took out lube. Laying on the bed, he kept glancing at the John’s-cock-shaped vegetable. With a moan he imagined what John could do to him and he gripped his growing erection tightly. With the use of lube, he started prepping his entrance. The vegetable seemed to be daring him. John entered the bedroom just as Sherlock aligned the cumber and his hips bucked. 


End file.
